Votación
by Aetit
Summary: Reflecciones de cada uno de los Cullen sobre su voto acerca de la mortalidad de Bella. R&R.
1. ESME

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, sino que todo es fruto de la imaginación de . Y obviamente no gano ningún dinero con esto solo me divierto y malgasto tiempo de mis estudios.

N.A. Perdón por el título tan largo del capítulo (cualquiera que haya leído alguna de mis historias sabe que soy de títulos excesivamente breves) pero está vez me apetecía hacerlo así.

**ESME- CUANDO UNA MADRE SE VE OBLIGADA A PONER SUS DESEOS POR DELANTE DE LOS DE SU HIJO SERÁ PORQUE ES LO MEJOR PARA ÉL.**

Por primera vez en más de 90 años actuaste directamente en contra de los deseos de tu hijo mayor. Siempre habías conseguido alcanzar un punto intermedio entre lo que él quería y lo que tú sabías que era lo mejor para él.

EL problema es que esta vez su deseo se opone completamente a tus deseos, a los de toda la familia y, peor aún, a los de la chica implicada en ellos. Incluso empiezas a pensar que una parte de él sabe que lo que todos deseáis es lo correcto mientras que él es el que está equivocado.

Por eso tomaste la decisión que tomaste, sin importarte por una vez la opinión de Edward, porque ya no se trata solo de él y de Bella sino que se trata de todos vosotros. Sabes que si dejas que tu hijo se salga con la suya probablemente viviréis una situación similar a la de la semana pasada en Volterra, o peor aún, a los meses de autocompasión y dolor que Edward ha tenido que sufrir para descubrir finalmente la verdad. Esa misma verdad que tú descubriste la primera vez que viste a Bella Swan. Tu hijo no puede vivir sin ella, ya no se trata solo de amor sino de necesidad.

Además siempre te queda la duda de que Jasper (o cualquiera de vosotros) haga daño a Bella…¿ y entonces qué ocurriría? Probablemente Edward volvería a irse. Y no te puedes arriesgar a eso. Bella ha sufrido demasiado para ser solo una humana. Empiezas a dudar de que el dolor de la transformación le moleste más que los seis meses de muerte en vida y de abandono. Después de todo, la abandonasteis a su suerte dejándola creer que Edward nunca la había querido. Y aunque no erais conscientes de ese detalle, no importa. Eso no os exime de vuestra culpa.

Así que tu hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. No quieres tener que volver a pensar que has perdido un hijo. No lo puedes soportar. Así que cuando Bella te preguntó directamente qué si querías que fuera parte de tu familia, tu respuesta no tardó en llegar:

_-Sí, por supuesto Bella, ya te considero parte de mi familia._


	2. JASPER

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, sino que todo es fruto de la imaginación de . Y obviamente no gano ningún dinero con esto solo me divierto y malgasto tiempo de mis estudios.

**JASPER- CUANDO ALGUIEN INTENTA MATAR A LA NOVIA DE SU HERMANO DEBE HACER CUALQUIER COSA PARA EVITAR QUE VUELVA A OCURRIR, SIN IMPORTAR LA OPINIÓN DE SU HERMANO.**

Por tu propio bien, Bella Swan debe dejar de ser humana lo más rápido posible. Cada rato que estas junto a ella es un sacrificio enorme para ti, no exactamente igual que el de Edward, pero tan intenso como este. Y eso te apena muchísimo, porque nunca has podido conocerla más allá de lo que Edward, y sobretodo Alice te cuentan de ella. Y tienes ganas de hacerlo sin temor a perder el control y matarla.

Lo único que puedes hacer por ella es captar y modificar sus emociones para hacerla sentir mejor, solo eso. Y te gustaría hacer mucho más… abrazarla, reír con ella, incluso algo tan sencillo como agradecerle que haya salvado la vida de tu hermano es demasiado peligroso. Has quitado muchas, demasiadas vidas pero la de esta frágil chica te resulta tan valiosa tan perfecta que lo ocurrido durante su cumpleaños te sigue haciendo daño. Y eso es así porque la quieres.

Y es muy curioso, porque sin conocerla casi de nada puedes asegurarlo con toda seguridad. No la quieres como Alice, ni muchísimo menos como Edward pero sientes algo por esa humana que a pesar de todo ha conseguido pintar una sonrisa en el rostro de tu hermano y hacerle olvidar sus sentimientos de culpa. Ella ama a Edward con la misma intensidad con la que él la ama a ella. Sería injusto para ambos que ella siguiera siendo humana. Ambos merecen ser felices el uno al lado del otro. Ahora mismo, incluso te arrepientes de haber querido acabar con ella aquella vez que Edward la salvó de morir aplastada por la camioneta de otro humano, después de todo no suponía ningún peligro para Alice.

Aparte de tu esposa lo más importante para ti es mantener la familia. Y aceptar a Bella Swan como parte de ella requiere que ella sea como vosotros. Por sus emociones puedes saber que ella realmente quiere convertirse en un vampiro así que cuando se giró hacia ti pidiéndote silenciosamente tu voto, no pudiste hacer otra cosa que decir que sí sin importarte que Edward te estuviera gruñendo en ese momento.


	3. ROSALIE

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, sino que todo es fruto de la imaginación de . Y obviamente no gano ningún dinero con esto solo me divierto y malgasto tiempo de mis estudios.

**ROSALIE- CUANDO ALGUIEN ESTÁ APUNTO DE RENUNCIAR A UNO DE LOS DONES MÁS HERMOSOS DEL SER HUMANO DEBE TRATAR DE IMPEDIRLO. POR SU BIEN.**

Desde que Bella empezó con esta absurda ronda de votaciones sabías que la mayoría de tu familia aceptaría con alegría su presencia como un vampiro más. Tú misma no encuentras desagradable la idea de su presencia constante aquí. Ha demostrado que ama a tu hermano más que a nada en el mundo. Y es fiel a tu familia. Eso es lo que más te debe importar.

Ahora te empiezas a dar cuenta de que quizás Edward tiene razón y sientes envidia de ella. Después de todo a ella se le ha dado la capacidad de elegir esta vida o la otra, mientras que todos los demás no tuvisteis opción. Y en el fondo piensas que es injusto. Muy injusto.

Sin embargo, por una vez, no es el egoísmo lo que te mueve. El sacrificio que está haciendo no es correcto, principalmente porque no lo entiende. Estás convencida de que Edward ha intentado explicárselo. Pero a una chica de dieciocho años del siglo XXI sencillamente no se le puede explicar que con el transcurrir de los años se sentirá vacía y fría, que envidiara a las humildes mortales por ser capaces de engendrar bebés hermosos mientras que ella en su fría belleza se verá limitada a ver pasar el tiempo a tu alrededor.

Por otro lado, intentas convencerte de que al haber sido criada en otra época, Bella no lo sentirá como tú o como Esme. Ambas crecisteis en épocas donde para una mujer la prioridad era tener hijos. Sin embargo, sabes que es algo temporal. Algún día se le pasará y se dará cuenta de que el sacrificio no vale la pena. Al menos, no siempre.

Desde que el resto de tu familia comenzó a votar, supiste que dirías que no. Aunque no signifique nada un voto frente a la aplastante mayoría, por lo menos le darás algo en que pensar. Le darás tu opinión. Una opinión racional, no basada en el afecto. Esperas que te de la oportunidad de explicarte, que sepa que no es ni por envidia ni por desagrado sino para ayudarla.

Por eso cuando Bella se gira hacia ti preguntándote ¿Rosalie?, solo vacilas un segundo antes de contestar "No"


	4. EMMET

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, sino que todo es fruto de la imaginación de . Y obviamente no gano ningún dinero con esto solo me divierto y malgasto tiempo de mis estudios.

**Cuando tu hermano está a punto de tirar su felicidad por la borda, debes tomartelo en serio (al menos por un rato)**

A pesar de su timidez y aparente fragilidad no se puede negar que Bella Swam es una de las personas más valientes que has conocido. No sólo se ha atrevido a enfrentar vampiros sanguinarios o a recorrer medio mundo en busca del vampiro que la abandonó sino que ahora se atreve a proponer una votación para decidir su mortalidad en contra de los deseos de Edward. Lo cual viendo la cara de tu hermano en estos momentos puede ser más peligroso que los Volturis. Eddy siempre ha tenido muy mal carácter, te sorprende como Bella puede aguantarlo.

El sentido de tu voto siempre lo has tenido claro. Un "sí" rotundo y ensordecedor. Aunque Edward te intente asesinar por ello, sabes que es lo correcto. Cuando Bella deje de ser humana, Jazz no tendrá que controlar sus instintos asesinos cerca de ella, ni Eddie tendrá que preocupase cada medio segundo del trillón de cosas que le pueden ocurrir a Bella si él se descuida.

Esme ganará otra hija más a la que adorar, Alice a una hermana a la que querer-no es que Alice no quiera a Rose pero tu princesa tiene un carácter un poquitín intenso en algunas ocasiones-, Carlisle ganará la tranquilidad de saber a su primer hijo feliz y Rose… bueno, Rose es Rose. Y con ella nunca se sabe.

Y tú… bueno tú vas a ganar una digna contrincante en juegos de fuerza, al menos durante su primer año de neonata. En el fondo es posible que extrañes su olor, su torpeza, su eterno sonrojo… pero sabes que es mejor que las cosas cambien. Sinceramente, no te reirás tanto de ella pero en general seréis más felices

Tampoco tendréis lucha con los Volturis si transformais a Bella en el plazo que se os ha dado, pero en verdad no es algo tan importante. Tu familia vale más que cualquier buena pelea… esperas que Edward este concentrado en otra cosa y no te haya escuchado, porque perderías tu fama. Aunque eso tampoco importa demasiado ya, quieres que todo vuelva a estar bien, que todo el mundo sea feliz.

Rose acaba de decir que no, ahora tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que esperar que no te intente asesinar por llevarle la contraria. Así que cuando Bella se gira hacia ti exclamas con una gran sonrisa:

- ¡Rayos, sí! Ya encontraremos otra forma de provocar una lucha con ese Demetri.


	5. ALICE

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, sino que todo es fruto de la imaginación de . Y obviamente no gano ningún dinero con esto solo me divierto y malgasto tiempo de mis estudios.

**ALICE. Cuando has visto la felicidad en el futuro de tu hermano, debes hacer todo lo posible para que se haga realidad, aunque implique una rabieta de tu hermano.**

Ya sabias que esto pasaría, desde hacia un rato. Por eso avisaste a todos los miembros de la familia. Pero sin avisarles exactamente de lo que ocurriría. Bella se merece la oportunidad de explicarse. Y tú no puedes estar más contenta. Bella será una de vosotros. La aplastante mayoría de la famila Cullen, con la clara excepción de Edward y Rosalie, aceptan su presencia aquí como vampiro. Por fin.

No solo se trata, como a veces piensa Edward, de que quieras ver realizado el futuro que has visto. Claro que no. Eso sería tremendamente egoísta pro tu parte. Se trata más bien de qué quieres verles tan felices como lo han estado en tus visiones. Quieres verles abrazados riendo libremente sin el tormento de Edward de poder hacerle daño o el miedo de Bella de hacer la tortura mayor para Edward. Eso no está bien. Si todo surge según tú quieres, ellos podrán amarse con total libertad y todos volveréis a la normalidad.

Bueno, a la normalidad no. Porque sería mucho mejor que cualquier tipo de normalidad anterior a Bella. No puedes dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se verá como vampiro, en lo que podréis compartir juntas como hermanas, en lo maravilloso que será tenerla a todas horas con vosotros. Tú adoras a Bella Swam, puede decirse incluso que desde antes de que tu hermano lo hiciera. Desde mucho antes. Y sabes que gran parte de tu familia también lo hace ya.

Especialmente después de este año. Incluso Rosalie admite lo necesaria que es ella para vosotros. Lo ves, lo sabes. En un futuro las ves juntas riendo, pero claro eso no puedes decírselo a ninguna de las dos todavía. Tienen que ver que, aunque no tienen nada en común, nada les impide ser buenas hermanas y confidentes.

Estas muy feliz, tanto que Jazz lo nota y hace feliz a toda la habitación. Lo gracioso es que nadie sabe que sois felices porque Bella podrá ser convertida pronto. Solo tú. Pero pronto lo sabrán, y serán felices de verdad, sin la participación involuntaria de Jasper. Bueno, Edward se pondrá un poco gruñón al principio, pero luego será más feliz de lo que nunca pensó que se podría ser. Y se lo merece.

Cuando llega tu turno de votar, la segunda pues Jasper y tú os colocasteis así para evitar que el no de Rosalie llegara inmediatamente después del de Edward, tu sí resuena con intensidad por la habitación.


	6. CARLISLE

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, sino que todo es fruto de la imaginación de . Y obviamente no gano ningún dinero con esto solo me divierto y malgasto tiempo de mis estudios.

**CARLISLE: Cuando curar el alma de tu hijo depende de su felicidad, debes hacer lo que puedas para que la alcance.**

Sabes que tu hijo se enfadará y por eso has tratado de no pensar en ello, pero la mejor opción es que Bella sea transformada en vampiro. Es lo más lógico. Y lo mejor para todos, especialmente para Edward, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo.

Bella se ha convertido en una parte importante de la familia, ha traído el equilibrio a vuestro hogar, os completa de una forma total y absoluta. Tras haber estado estos meses sin ella, lo has confirmado. La necesitáis casi tanto como el propio Edward. Y por mucho que respetes el modo de pensar de tu hijo, tú no puedes permitir que vuelva a ocurrir lo de Italia. De ninguna de las maneras. Aunque los Volturis no hubieran colocado un plazo de tiempo en el que Bella debiera ser convertida, probablemente tomarías la decisión que has tomado. Es lo mejor para la familia, y también para ella. Además, es lo que desea. Si quiere estar con Edward para siempre, ¿quién sois vosotros para impedirlo?

Solo dos de los miembros de la familia han votado no. Los dos eran previsibles, y debes admitir, los dos tienen argumentos potentes. Especialmente Rosalie. Y eso te llena de orgullo. Porque Rosalie ha tomado su decisión basándose en lo que ella cree que puede ser mejor para Bella, basándose en tratar de evitar el dolor que ella y Esme sufren constantemente. Lo cual es un gran paso para tratarse de Rose, siempre tan predispuesta a pensar solo en si misma a la hora de tomar una decisión.

Por el contrario Edward tiene unas motivaciones distintas. Cada vez estás más convencido de que tu hijo más que realmente creer la parte de la pérdida del alma, cree que no merece ser feliz. Edward ha cometido muchos errores, y lo sabes. Pero también sabes que cualquier persona con su don también los cometería. No, tú no crees que los vampiros no tengáis alma. Claro que no. Y Bella tampoco lo hace. De hecho el único que lo cree es Edward.

Ya han votado todos, solo quedas tú. Bella te mira suplicante, casi con miedo de cuál pueda ser su respuesta, pero tu pronuncias el nombre de tu hijo y lo miras fijamente mientras aprieta los dientes con fuerza, y dices:

-Es la única vía que tiene sentido, haz elegido no vivir sin ella y eso no me deja alternativa.


End file.
